Related to the Four war gods?
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Aiyuna is your average teen NOT, she was adopted by the Higurashi's she lives a normal life... well as normal as you can get with Blue hair, one day she follows Kagome to the well and jumps in, What she finds is strange but what she hears is stranger, why is she being compared to the Four war gods and who are they? sorry suck at summaries also told in 400-500 word chapters
1. Blue hair and red eyes

**Hi so this is my first Inuyasha pic so please be nice, each chapter will be 400-500 words just saying and The picture for Aiyuna is the cover photo for this story PLEASE REVEIW i like them lots and they would be highly appreciated **

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Hi my name is Aiyuna Higurashi, I am your regular blue haired teenager, yes i just said blue haired. I was adopted by the Higurshi's when i was a baby. They said they found me with blue hair and a very large sword with a note saying the swords name was Raijinga, who knew swords could have names... anyway

I have red eyes, which is considered very unusual but i get by, I live in Tokyo Japan. My sister Kagome is always gone nowadays and no one tells me where she is off to.

Right now i am sitting in my room playing with the humongous blade Raijinga, i wonder why my parents left me, was i not what they were hoping for?

Suddenly i heard Kagome saying goodbye...again

I placed Raijinga down gently, and ran down stairs "Hey Kags wait a sec" I said running to her

I saw Souta and gramps down there too.

"What's the matter Aiyuna" she said kindly

"Please tell me where you are going" I said stubbornly

She look at my eyes and sighed i had asked this question MANY times before and it's always the same answer

"You know i can't tell u" she said sadly looking away from my pleading red eyes

I stomped my foot and huffed "fine" I walked up to my room and grabbed Raijinga it hand intricate details on the blade BANG

I turned my head towards the abrupt sound which came from the well at our shrine

"Damn it Inuyasha what are you doing here"? Is that Kagome and who is this Inuyasha character

I keep listening in on their conversation "enough yelling Kagome we need to find more sacred jewel shards" a gruff voice spoke out by my guess that might be Inuyasha

"Fine Inuyasha lets go" go? Go where. I grabbed Raijinga, for some reason i think i might need it. I looked at my outfit in the mirror, a black ruffly mini skirt with a blue tank top and black short cardigan, i shrugged at my attire and ran to the well outback where i last heard Kagome and that weird Inuyasha guy

I looked upon the old rickety building and pulled open the shutter doors to see what i normally see and old dusty shrine building with cob webs and spiders, I looked at the well and slowly approached it... what i saw made me gasp

It was a blue sky! On the other side of the well, I checked my surroundings to see it the way anyone watching me when the coast was clear a smile marred my face

Clutching Raijinga I jumped in...so this is Kagome's little secret

* * *

**SOOOOO WHAT DID U THINK please be kind as i know a lot of u are and Review! **

**word count: 447 YAYA PS remember they are short chapters TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^ **


	2. Resemblance to Ryura?

**Hi guys I'm back now i didn't get any reviews for the first chapter though i know people have started following and added it your favs, but anyway at least give me a couple of reviews PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Blue... blue sky it was beautiful, Tokyo never had skies like these. I looked around the well in which i came out of, i saw the sacred tree like the one back at our shrine, or it looked very similar to the sacred tree anyway.

I clutched Raijinga tightly to my chest like it was my life line, Where was I?

"Inuyasha don't be such a pig give some to Shippo" Kagome yelled, Damn she had a loud voice.

I walked towards her voice and more voices followed

"Kagome is right Inuyasha you should give some to Shippo seeing as you have already had 3 servings of Ramen noodles" a calm voice came

'The voices are coming through those trees' I pushed a few bushes aside to see Kagome and 4 other people there having a...Picnic?

Sniff "I smell someone" a man with silver hair and Dog ears said... wait dog ears?

I gave a small gasp and hid

"Ha don't think hiding will keep you from me" a loud and gruff voice came from above me

"Ahhhhhh" i screamed and ran out to Kagome

"KAGOME! HELP ME I"M TO BEAUTIFUL AND YOUNG TO DIE" i yelled screaming the whole way over to her

"Keep your voice down wench that hurts my ears" I heard Inuyasha say from behind me

Gasp "Aiyuna what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" she said concerned looking at me sternly

I gave her a bored expression "what are you my mother, i followed you cause i wanted to know where you were going, duh" i said smartly

I looked next to me and saw a monk and a girl with a giant boomerang with a cat thing, and a little fury orange thing... yep i have definitely gone crazy

The monk walked towards me "Excuse me but your very beautiful" he said grabbing my hand. I blushed the colour of my eyes "Thanks" I said shyly

"Would you do the honour of bearing my child?" he asked hopefully

"WHAT?" then i slapped his face, suddenly i felt a pinch on my nose followed by a slurping sound

I looked cross eyed to see a flee drinking my blood "Ah you have a wonderful taste so rich" that did for me "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUG GET IT OFF MEEEEEE!" i screamed as i smack the bug

I pulled out Raijinga and tried to cut it "Wait thats just Myoga he is a friend of ours" Kagome said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss but where did you get that sword from?" the little flee asked me, I looked at him weirdly

"It was an inheritance, why?" i asked curiously, he looked me up and down then started mumbling to himself Inuyasha was the first who spoke out "SPEAK UP WILL YA!" he yelled, i turned to him

"And you tell me not to yell jeez" i turned back to the old flee who was sitting on my sword

"This sword belongs to Ryura most powerful of the 4 war gods and you" he said pointing to me

"have a striking resemblance to him every last feature of you is identical as his" I looked at him

"Soooo" i said waving my hands trying to push him further

"You my dear might be related to the 4 war gods" he said seriously

I laughed "Yep that did it" i said then i fainted

* * *

**SO WHAT DID U THINK OF CHAPTER 2 i personally enjoyed writing it but please write something nice and tell me what you think! TILL NEXT TIME **

**word count: 570 big achievement yayaya **


	3. how big is the feudal era

**heyyyyy guys I'm back I'm sorry i took soooooo long, my mum and me had a big fight and she took away the internet but I'M BACK! hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

I groaned, what a strange dream I just had

I sat up a little popping and cracking my sore bones. I looked around an old hut

OK WHERE THE FUCK AM I?

"Oh thank Kami your alright" Kagome said coming towards me

I pushed her off my body which she looked confused by

"Where is that darn flee i need to speak with him"

Just then i saw the bug bouncing over

"My name is Myoga and what is it that i may help u with?" he asked

"Oh sorry Myoga, who is this Ryura person?" i ask quickly

He coughed like he was about to tell a long story "Well Ryura is just one of the 4 war gods, the most powerful of them might i add, and they are on an Island called Horai Island, and when i say you have a striking resemblance to Ryura the head of them I am not kidding you, you're like an identical twin"

I started piecing things together in my mind "Myoga i actually don't have a mother and father, could he possibly be it, like i know it might sound crazy but i have his sword for kami's sake i think i need to find this guy and speak with him" i said seriously

"Feh good luck with that they would kill you on sight" Inuyasha said looking off into the distance

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled abruptly

"Hey wench what as that for" Inuyasha said lifting his face from the dirt

"If Aiyuna wants to find her possible relative then by all means she can, don't bring her down and besides, were gonna help you" she said giddily

I sighed " look guys you don't have to do this i never asked you to so you don't it's alright if you don't want to, but i need to go find him if he is my relative or possibly my father then i need answers and i need them now" I said determination in my eyes

I stomped out of the old hut to peer around my surroundings, a small village with more little huts sprayed across the landscape. "Huh just where is Horai Island?" i said bewildered at how big feudal Japan could be

"follow me, if it's what you want then fine we shall go but if you drag us into your mess then i won't be fixing it, we have to defeat Naraku as it is" Inuyasha came out holding a rusty sword, then Sango and Miroku, when i heard a slap i saw Miroku holding his cheek and Sango looking peeved

"Well then let's go to Horai Island!" i said running ahead of the group one thing i was certain of...

I needed to see this man; i just had to know... Is he, this Ryura person my father?

* * *

**did u enjoy... please tell me and also give me advice for what the next chappy should be about **

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Memories

**HI GUYSSSS! so here's the deal i was reaaaallly busy and i didn't update! sorry. anyway i was really sad when i looked and i only have 2 reviews 2! anyway please show me you care and REVIEW! please before i go completely mental, which i already have but yeah you get the drift **

* * *

Aiyuna P.O.V

It had been 3 weeks since i jumped down the well, three weeks since i found out about my possible father and now i am finally here looking upon a scary looking island.

"There that's Horai island and that is also where you will find Ryura, but are you sure about this child?" Myoga asked

I sighed "Huh yes, yes i am, if this is Ryura is my father then he has explaining to do" i said strongly

"Lets go" Kagome said cheerfully but also a hint of weariness in her voice, she was scared, i could tell

We all hopped on Kilala and Shippo and took off to the mysterious island, as we got closer i could see a very thick and ominous fog hanging around the island like a blanket, it was in all honesty very eerie.

"So this is it huh" i asked cautiously, looking for any threats

"Yeah" came Kagome's dumb reply, i looked at her and shook my head, she was staring at Inuyasha, if i didn't know any better I'd say that she had a crush on him...silly girl

We hopped off on the shore, the white sand and crystal blue water was magical, but the silence of the island was putting my nerves on end.

Suddenly a vision of sorts flashed before my eyes, of a woman and... she was crying

_*Flashback*_

_"WHERE IS SHE?" a man with blue hair and red eyes yelled, he was quite young looking and he looked alot like me. His eyes were wide and he looked...scared _

_"Calm down brother" another man who looked a little like a girl who was clad in red said as he placed a hand on his shoulder _

_"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" he yelled in desperation? "she has my daughter" he said sadly _

_This man was MY father i can't believe it, h-he did love me _

_(Somewhere else on the island) _

_ A woman with beautiful raven hair down to her butt and crystal eyes was crying on her knees holding...a baby? _

_"P-please y-you'd said you w-would do this" she mumbled her eyes glistening in the moonlight of the beach._

_"Yesssss and i will grant you your request in exchange for you beauty and your life" a foul creature hissed _

_"o-ok j-just keep her safe" she said quietly _

_The creature picked up the infant, whom i had found out is me, and surrounded her in a blue light and then she disappeared. _

_So that's how i ended up in Kagome's time? _

_"Now you life, give me your hand" the creature said in a raspy tone _

_The woman reached out her and a white light surrounded the two beings and then when the light faded, the woman lay on the ground motionless she was dead. M-my mother died saving my life! _

_The creature hissed in pleasure and vanished, suddenly i heard a screaming and looked upon my dead mother, and Ryura was holding her in his arms crying? _

_"Why, why did you do it Aliya, i loved you and our daughter how could you?" he said stifling his cries _

_"I did it c-c-cause she d-d-deserves a b-better l-life" the woman wheezed before she flopped down, now she was dead _

_*flashback ends* _

I awoke with a jolt, everyone gasped

"OMG I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Kagome yelled loudly while hugging me

I grabbed Raijinga, "where is he, i need to see him"

"who" Shippo asked curiously

"My father" i said quietly, murder gleaming in my eyes

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do ya think pretty good or shit? please show kindness and click the pretty button with ur name on it~ Kindly from Sesshomaru'scrazygirl **

**WORD COUNT:588~I'm really happy with that cause i spent like 3 hours coming up with this!**


	5. I missed you daddy

**HI GUYSSSS! so please review is all i'm gonna say, cause i want to cause u guys don't really do it that much but i just like writing so i will continue to write even without the reviews **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Aiyuna P.O.V

I trudged through the thick marsh land, I needed to find him, where was he?

_Snap,_ a twig snapped from behind me; i looked over to see the same man from my memory, _clad in red, with a girlish face. _

"W-who are you?" i said, stuttering a little

"Hmm I am Kyora, I am one of the four war gods" he said and then disappeared

I looked around frantically, then i felt two hands of my shoulders

"And you are?" he said, now i was scared, if he was my uncle he wouldn't hurt me,_ Would he? _

I took a deep breath "Aiyuna" i said strongly

He gasped and then stepped backwards from me "y-you've come back" he said shocked and wide eyed

"Kyora what is taking you so long, we send you to check the disturbance and you" a man stopped as he appeared form the bushes looking straight towards me

He was tall and very muscular, he had white and black hair, '_and _he_ was in my flashback as well' _I thought to myself

"It's really her isn't it?" he said to Kyora, who still looked shocked

Suddenly i was hauled over a shoulder "HEY PUT ME DOWN" i yelled struggling against the vice grip of the large man

"Hey Jura, don't you think that's a bit rash, Ryura would not be happy to see his daughter in such a state" Kyora said worriedly

_'h-he w-was m-my f-father' _

Just then i felt a stinging on my neck and then i was surrounded by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XD

"Where did you find her" i cold voice reached my ears vaguely

"Just on the border of the eastern forest" Jura's ruff voice replied

"Hmm, stupid head messing with me" i said as i tried to crack my eyes open when i did it was a scary sight

I was on a small rock by a waterfall, ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF

"Oh fuck, this is not my day" finally i realized all the burning eyes on me

I turned around to see, Jura and Kyora standing behind a man with _blue hair and red eyes! _

My own red eyes widened, "Aiyuna is it really you" a man who i now presume is Ryura said quietly

"u-um yeah it's me" I said unsure. _Is he my father?_

Then i was pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Um excuse me i c-can't b-b-breath AH!" i yelled when i was just pulled tighter

I pulled out and looked at him "Father" i stated simply

"yes Aiyuna" then i felt tears prick at my eyes, years of unanswered questions, and unshed tears came rushing forth, "DADDY!" i yelled and latched on to my father

_Father, I HAD A FATHER! _

"AHHHHHHH!" i yelled as he just held me tighter then i felt two pairs of arms wrap around my body as well, which was my two uncles

"I MISSED YOU DADDY" i cried out feeling my heart pull painfully in my chest

"Shhhh it's alright now I've got you, daddies got you, your safe now" he said gently rubbing my back tenderly

I hiccupped and sobbed for about five minuted then i felt myself being lifted in strong arms and taken away, i looked to see my Dad

"Daddy" i whispered softly as i reached up and touched his face

"Shhhh its ok, just sleep" he said looking down at me, i just sighed and curled into my dad's arms.

_Daddy, don't ever leave me again _

* * *

_ AWWWWW AIYUNA HAS HER DADDY BACK *sob, sob* i actually cried while reading this cause i don't actually have a father, he died 3 years ago, he was shot in the chest. So writing this brought back memories of me and my dad when i was little, I was such a daddies girl_

**ANYWAY so tell me what you think and yeah **

**WORD COUNT:583~not my best but i try! **

**Kind regards~ Sesshomaru'scrazygirl!~ I LOVE SESSHOMARU! i know others do to! **


End file.
